


You Owe Me

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Come Swallowing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray is on the sofa trying to write a song, while Dave is out at a club. Dave invites some eccentric friends of his over, who end up drinking all of Ray's beer, turning up the radio to dance, and generally making nuisances of themselves. Eventually, one calls Ray a 'square' and that's the end. After that, Ray decides his brother 'owes' him.





	You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> I think I can officially say I am addicted to writing Kinks fan fic!

It was after midnight and Ray had the house to himself, as Dave had gone out to a club, which when described, didn't sound like somewhere Ray would ever go. Once gone, Ray turned the radio down low, and got out a folder full of papers. He was working on a song, and without distraction, he thought he might be able to get it done. A beer sat on the coffee table, and he on the edge of the sofa, lost in thought.

Not long after this, Ray hears the door and then voices. He whipped his head around and rolled his eyes when Dave brought his friends in. 'Was there no sanctuary?' Ray thought. 

Dave came into the living room, his friends following behind. There were three total, but the way they carried on, it sounded like Dave had brought home an aviary full of parrots. In fact, the woman had a dress made of orange feathers and a hat to match. 

"Ray, I would like to introduce my friends to you." He said, smiling.

"Must you?" Ray shared unappoligetically. 

"Er, yeah." Dave couldn't tell if Ray was kidding, having never made an outburst like that before, in front of company. Maybe he had not realized he's spoken out loud?

First, Dave introduced the girl who looked like she was wearing a bird. Besides the dress and hat she had tall boots, and if she were to bend over the world would get a view of her backside.

"This is Louise, she is a secretary for some big wig company, but always hits the clubs on the weekends." As he spoke, he realized Ray was looking at the paper in front of him, and not Louise. Dave just shrugged and told her to make herself at home. She toddled over to a chair and draped herself over it.

Next was Martin. He was wearing what all the 'Dandys' wore these days. Purple suit, polka dot cravat, buckled shoes, and longish hair. Ray believed this man had too many teeth in his mouth and that they were longer than the average tooth. He though of him as a shady salesman. Sure enough, he was.

Last, was a man with a monocle. Ray would not have believed it if he had not seen it. He was a flower of fashion as well, only fashion that dated back to that of Oscar Wilde!

"My name is Gerald." He extended a hand which Ray reluctantly took, before going back to what he was doing.

Dave went over to the radio, and turned it up, and they all began dancing and gyrating in the living room. Ray would not get anymore done tonight. Instead, he went for another beer. When Dave's guests saw him they asked Dave if they could have some beer. Dave agreed even though he knew this was Ray's beer. Dave shrugged as he walked past his brother, not knowing what else to do. Ray narrowed his eyes, and grit his teeth too keep from saying something rude. As it was, tension was rising within him.

Ray drank his beer, enjoying it, while Dave's friends were drinking it like water! He swore Dave would owe him big time if all of his beer disappeared. 

Louise then pulled a joint out of her purse, and tried to light it but was having trouble as she was intoxicated. It was amusing to watch, but he did not want the place to smell like dope. He zeroed his gaze right into Dave's and slowly shook his head. He made some excuse and she put the joint back in her purse. 

The man with the monocle kept checking for dust on the furniture, and Ray would be damned if he would have that! He shot up and walked over to Gerald and told him to go dance or something but that the furniture was clean. "Oh, I say!" Gerald replied, Ray could only roll his eyes.

Having drunk up the beer, everyone was now taking turns with the toilet, which now felt like a public toilet. Sitting back down, Ray cradled his head, hoping this motley crew of Dave's would soon leave. 

"Ray, do we have anymore..." 

"No!" Ray cut Dave off before he was finished asking, but Ray didn't care, what ever it was he wasn't sharing it.

"Your brother's kinda square!" Laughed Louise with a snort, the feathers on her hat bobbing up and down. Ray's eyes grew big, and he got up from the sofa. Taller than everyone, he loomed over them. 

"You lunatics come into MY home, drink my beer, and make a nuisance of yourselves while I am trying to write our next hit and you think I'm 'square?" Ray asked rhetorically.

"I would rather be 'square' than be a phony any day. Who do you think you are kidding?" Ray shouted.

"Get your things and GO!" Ray stood, arms crossed and waited for them to collect themselves, and then slowly leave. When they were gone, he went to the fridge and looked inside. All of Ray's beer was gone, and he slammed the door so that the whole appliance swayed.

Dave was standing as if trying to make himself as small as possible, but it wasn't working.

"Your shit friends drank all of my beer and ruined my evening. I don't care if you go out with them, but don't bring them back here. EVER! He pointed his finger at Dave to emphasize that he meant it. 

"You are a bloody square, you are only three years older than me, but act like an old man, I don't understand it!" Dave replied.

"Look, someone has to remain in control, this is my band and I write most of the music and songs. Your friends don't appear to be capable to write their names!"

"Hey! Don't talk like that about them like that!" Dave kept trying to stick up for them, but it would never work. Ray loathed these 'friends' of his.

"Just stop. You owe me for disturbing me and for my beer being drunk up. I haven't even seen the loo, I'm afraid too." Ray was slouched on the sofa in his pajama's and dressing gown, legs wide apart.

"I know how you can make this up, make yourself useful down on your knees, face in my crotch." Ray licked his lips slowly, and Dave a lust filled grin. 

"As fun as they are, they are not like you." Dave stated as he dropped to his knees in front of his brother. He undid Ray's pajama bottoms, and pulled them down. His brother was hard, and Dave wrapped his hand around Ray's thick shaft and began to stroke him a bit. Ray just closed his eyes and relaxed.

Soon, Dave was licking up the back of the shaft, and circling his tongue around the head. Ray would occasionally whisper, "yes," or just little sighs. Finally, it was time to grip the base, and take his brother in, until he hit the back of Dave's throat. Ray gasped when it happened, then gripped the edge of the sofa.

"Fuck!" Ray let out.

Dave loved it when he drove his brother wild. Bobbing his head up and down, and occasionally swirling his tongue around, Dave was making Ray squirm and cry, hips occasionally bucking involuntarily. Ray's balls were cupped, by Dave, so eager to please, now that he felt like he was in charge.

Ray could feel himself coming undone deep down inside, and after a few thrusts, he filled his brother's mouth with his hot come, Dave swallowing every drop. Ray put his cock away and sighed contentedly.

Dave, who'd become visually aroused, as his trousers had tented long ago, was in agony. 

"Ray, I need your mouth, your hands, your body, anything or I'm going to go to pieces!" Dave whined.

"You were the one that owed me, not the other way around. I'm brushing my teeth and going to bed." Ray stated. Getting up, he went to the loo, cursing. Dave was not going to say another word, now that his brother was upset once again. Instead, he sat in one of the chairs and undid his trousers. Grabbing the shaft of his prick, he began stroking away, eyes closed. This was not worth having his friends over.


End file.
